


for my wounded soul. wall 1 Fili

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fili appreciation, Gen, Wallpaper, dean o'gorman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	for my wounded soul. wall 1 Fili

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/402918/402918_original.jpg)

full size image is here http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/402918/402918_original.jpg


End file.
